


Permanent

by DauntlessDreamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Face it Will's probably got like 6 siblings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Mythomagic, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will's family, ghost king, meet the parents, pure fluff, solace, they are canon, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessDreamer/pseuds/DauntlessDreamer
Summary: And suddenly the thought of meeting the rest of Will's family wasn't so intimidating, because Will was talking like Nico was permanent, like he was part of his life no matter what.





	Permanent

"I am never helping you babysit your younger siblings ever again". Will chuckled lightly as Nico fell face first onto his old queen bed "that's what you said last time, yet hear you are" he said as he joined Nico on the other side.

They both sighed heavily and lightly closed there eyes. It had been a long day, with Will's crying younger toddler brother Nathan needing to be fed every 2 hours, his 7 year old sister Carolyn, twin 6 year old brother and sister Grace and Tyler, and his 4 year old sister Elizabeth.

"Like seriously, I didn't know it was possible for kids to have so much energy" Nico sighed "I mean I definitely wasn't that energetic when I was younger!"

Will raised and eyebrow at Nico in disbelief and continued to do a poorly imitated version of younger Nico "Hi my name's Nico, wanna play some Mythomagic?!" Nico shoved him lightly and muffled a 'shut up' into one of the pillows on Will's bed.

They lay their in comfortable silence, enjoying how quiet it was for the first time all day. Both boys had just wrangled the last of Will's younger siblings to sleep. Tyler had begged Will to give him a piggy back up to his room, Will begrudgedly agreed, but once Tyler got a piggy back ride, Grace and Liz had to have one too. Nico loved Will but sometimes he was such a softy.

Carolyn had not gone quietly though, insisting about how she needed to add another coat of nail polish to Nico's black fingernails she had painted earlier. The aspiring nail technician was very persistant. So at a quarter to nine Nico was sitting at the long oak table, in the Solace's brightly lit farmhouse kitchen. But this time his nails, were being painted with a clear overcoat, as Carolyn cheerfully rambled on about her new Polly Pocket set she got for her birthday. It appeared that Nico wasn't as tough as he thought.

When Nico had first met Will's family 3 months ago, he had instantly felt welcomed when Mrs. Solace -" oh please call me Naomi"-had enveloped him in a tight hug, and invited him in for Thanksgiving dinner. There he was greeted by one of Will's younger cousins (who he now knew was named Skylar) hugging him around the legs "you must be Nico"the younger girl had said. Naomi had laughed at that and explained that they knew all about Nico "Will talks about you every time he comes home" she had said, as they had peeled potatoes together. "Mom!" Will had shouted as he came in the kitchen, face red and whisked Nico away to his room.

It was a little overwhelming at first to be in such a big house, with such a big family. Will had told Nico that his house was usually where they had all the family holidays, and how he could meet everyone later at dinner. Butterflies had swarmed in his stomach, Will was talking, as if Nico would be joining them for holidays from here on out. And suddenly the thought of meeting the rest of Will's family wasn't so intimidating, because Will was talking like Nico was permanent, like he was part of his life no matter what.

Sure Nico had been a little nervous at first, like stress eating nervous. He was still a little weary around meeting new people, especially Will's mom, but meeting the whole Solace family at once?! Well lets just say he had a pack of Mike n' Ikes in his pocket.

Nico was starting to trust a little more. At dinner, when Will's Aunt Olivia had asked "so who's your friend Will?" Will had linked their hands together under the table, and proudly answered that Nico was his boyfriend. Nico had started blushing profusely, and could see that the tips of Will's ears were red. Once he got past the fact that he would have to make good first impression to to 40 people in one night. He realized that Will's family had already accepted him as one of their own. They realized that Will loved Nico, and that was enough for them.

Now it was a regular event for Nico to join the Solace family at Will's house, wether it be Christmas or Easter, or even Independence Day (Nico didn't have the heart to tell Naomi that he wasn't even American). He still held the record for most won games of spoons, poker, and Uno, much to Will's cousin Anthony's dismay, he was always trying and failing to beat him.

All the little kids in the family loved him. The twins were always begging Nico to have nerf gun wars in the barn with them. There was also a younger cousin named Derek who had told Nico he had a pack of cards called Mythomagic, and would Nico teach him how to play "pretty please". And the same big, blue eyes Will had, lookig up at Nico and he couldn't it resist. So he began teaching the boy how to play, it wasn't long before a whole circle of children were huddled around Nico, hanging onto his every word. He caught Will's eye from the doorway, who mouthed things like 'ghost king' and 'so tough' across the room.

It was for this reason why most of the time when a baby was crying in the house, the adults who just wanted a break, brought the baby to Nico and Will. Together they could calm the kids down. To Naomi's delight this meant that she didn't have to hire a babysitter. That was why for the past 3 days Nico had been staying at Will's house, helping him babysit his younger siblings, while Naomi and Will's step-dad Harry were in DC for a small concert Naomi was opening at.

"Oh my gosh Nico, I thought they were never gonna sleep". Will was cute when he was like this, hair missed, sleepy eyes. When he was tired like this his Texas drawl starting coming through again, and Nico loved it.

"I was thinking of just pouring some NiQuil into the water beside their beds" Will moaned. Nico snorted with laughter, and Will rolled over so his arms were hooked around Nico's waist and his face pressed into Nico's stomach.

"We'll have to get those violent tendencies in check there Solace". Will began drawing circles on the skin just under Nico's shirt with his fingertips, and he looked up so he was facing Nico, his chin resting in Nico's stomach. The Italian was lightly curling his fingers through Will's unruly hair. No one of the kids were crying, and it was raining softly outside.

"I love you Will" Nico whispered. Will rose up so he was hovering over Nico, his elbows framed on either side of the son of Hades face. "I am so in love with you Neeks".

He nuzzled his face into Nico's neck, pressing light kisses along the way. Nico and moved his hands under Will's shirt. Suddenly Will smiled mischievously "Every part of you, every 5'4, Ghost King, nerdy part of you". Will giggled, Nico groaned "Oh my God shut up. Do you wanna fool around or not?"

Will shut up.

He continued placing kisses and small bites along Nico neck, who was biting his lip to hold in a moan. Nico started to pull Will's shirt up, the other boy got the hint and sat up to pull it off. Nico smiled as he run his hands up Will's and, to his chest, then back to his shoulders as he pulled him back to him. Their mouths connected once again, tongues brushing inside of mouths. Will started pulling Nico's shirt up, and soon enough it was discarded.

With Will kissing him like this, it was easy for Nico to forget that they were supposed to be babysitting. And he did forget, until a cry pierced the dreamlike state him and Will were in. They pulled apart and Will rested his forehead on Nico's chest. "Jesus can't we catch a break?" Nico giggled " Come on lets go get him to stop him from crying".

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
